Kittens
by KnitFreak
Summary: Potions accident turns Snape and Lucius into little cat children. Draco, Hermione, and Neville have to reverse it before summer brake is over.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the character I just own the silly story idea.

"Its okay Hermione I don't really care about my Potions grade we don't have to bother the Professor," pleaded Neville as Hermione dragged him towards the dungeons. Crookshanks in her other arm. Normally she wouldn't have brought him, but he had been pestering Ron's owl, so she figured it would be better to take her cat away from the tower for a little while.

"No Neville this has gone to far. I helped you write that essay and it was fine Professor Snape should of given you a better grade!" snapped Hermione not paying attention to how nervous her companion was.

"He will just get mad and take away points and give us detention," mumbled Neville.

"How can he? It's the end of the year. We are all leaving in a few hours." Replied Hermione as they entered the Potions classroom where Snape was working on a potion while doing inventory to see what they would need to restock on.

When he heard the door open he glanced up for a second before going back to his potion. "Is this about the essay grade, because I already finalized everything."

"But Sir Neville really. . ." Hermione never got a chance to finish her sentence as two more people entered the classroom. Both glanced at the two Gryffindors before sticking their noses in the air and passing them.

Snape's eye literally twitched as they walked towards his work bench, "What is it Lucius?" he asked as politely as he could, which made it sound like he was being strangled.

"Draco sent me his grade on this essay you assigned," said Lucius calmly.

"What about it?" asked Snape as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to concentrate on the potion he was working on all while having to recheck for the 3rd time if he had counted the inventory right.

"He should of gotten a higher grade," Lucius stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No he shouldn't of," Severus snapped back. "His paper was worst then Longbottoms!"

"Maybe this shows that the essay was to difficult for our grade level," piped in Hermione as she saw an opening. "A lot of people didn't pass it."

Lucius glared at her, but took the hint and went right back to complaining to Snape. "See they agree," he snapped as he went around the desk and made Snape turn to look at him. "This little essay of your was ridiculous if no one could pass it."

"Ms. Granger passed it," said Snape dully.

"She doesn't count!" yelled Lucius. He was about to yell something else, but suddenly Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms and onto the work table; knocking over the potion and making it spill all over the mess of potion ingredients that were on the table. Before anyone had time to think there was a huge explosion that blasted the three students back.

"Are we dead?" coughed Draco as he stood up slowly.

"No," Hermione coughed back. Neville just groaned as Hermione helped him up off of the floor. The three of them glanced towards the work table but didn't see the Professor or Mr. Malfoy anywhere.

"Dad?" called Draco as he walked to the table and looked over it trying not to touch any of the ruined potion that was still all over the table. "Oh this isn't good," said Draco suddenly.

Curious Neville and Hermione walked over to see what Draco was referring to. Both gasped as they looked on the floor behind the table. To the right was a little blond boy about 3 years old sitting in a pile of clothes way to big for him. His blonde hair seemed to have something of a striped quality to it if you looked close enough. However that wasn't very noticeable compared to the cat ears and tail he now had in the same white and golden striped color.

To the left was a similar sight only the child had black hair and had more of a spotted quality to his hair and tail, but it was difficult to see since the spots were only a slightly darker shade of black. Crookshanks walked past the little black haired boy, but the boy grabbed the cats tail and attempted to bit it showing his little sharp teeth. Crookshanks growled at the boy and he stopped mid motion and let go of the cat, and looked around in an innocent matter as if he had never planned on biting the cat.

"Ever heard of anything like this Granger?" asked Draco in a shocked tone.

Hermione just shook her head before walking behind the desk and pulling some children's clothes from her bag. "Why do you have those?" asked Neville.

"I made them for the house elves. Luckily I have a couple sets," answered Hermione as she dressed Lucius in brown pants, a green shirt, and a grey hat to cover his ears. She then took out a pair of black pants and red shirt for Severus, but it was hard to keep the little back hat on Severus's head since he kept pulling it off so he could put the little red pom-pom, that was on the top, in his mouth. In the end she gave him a different hat that had a pom-pom on it to him so he would keep the first one on his head.

"Sh. . .Should we take them to Ms. Pomfery?" stuttered Neville as the reality of the situation started to dawn on him.

"And tell them what?" asked Draco in a sarcastic tone. "Oh we accidently turned my dad and Professor Snape into human cat toddler hybrid things. You have any idea what this will do to their reputations!"

The two Gryffindors were quiet for a moment. "Well I could probably figure out how to reverse it," said Hermione slowly. "But it would take research and in short, time. I can't change them back right this second."

"What if you had everything you needed how long would it take you?" asked Draco seriously.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "figuring out how to fix it, probably a week or two, but brewing the antidote could take a little while. Some potions take weeks to brew. Then there is the fact that we can't do any wizardry outside of school." While they talked Lucius had curled up in a ball on the floor and nodded off, while Severus had decided that the pom-pom was no longer interesting and crawled over to Hermione, and tugged on her skirt before making a little squealing sound.

She looked down a moment before picking him up. This at least seemed to make him content for the time being. As the was going on Draco was passing around the destroyed table. "I got it!" he said suddenly. "We have a summer cabin that me and my dad were going to go to anyway. My mom wont be there because it was just going to be a father son get-a-way. I can contact the Ministry and get permission to do underage wizardry at the house. I can tell them my dad is tutoring us since we haven't been doing very good in our studies."

"That could actually work," said Hermione.

"What about me and you though Hermione?" asked Neville. "What will we tell our families?"

"I can just tell my parents I am spending the summer with Viktor," replied Hermione. "And you can just tell you grandma that your in a summer school program since you haven't been doing well in school."

Neville nodded, "alright that will keep her happy. The next problem though is getting to the summer house with our stuff and those two."

"Well Draco can say his father is his little cousin," said Hermione. Draco nodded in agreement as Hermione continued, "and you can say Professor Snape is your cousin or nephew or something."

Neville made an uncomfortable grunting sound but nodded. "You should probably hold him then," said Hermione as she tried to hand Severus to Neville; however Severus didn't seem to like that idea as he grabbed onto Hermion's hair and screamed "no" over and over until she stopped tugging on him. Once she stopped he glared at Neville and hissed.

Draco let out a snort of amusement and said, "somethings just wont change." The two Gryffindors didn't find it as amusing, but Draco ignored them as he picked up his father and said, "we can get to the house by flu powder and we can tell the Hogwarts house elves to send our things there."

After that it was agreed that, that was the best course of action they put their plan into motion.

AN: So ends chapter 1.

Review and tell me what you think. If you don't review I might not finish the story, (why finish if no one is reading it kinda thing). So please, please with all my little black heart tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"Oh I have to tell Ron and Harry I wont be coming with them to the train," said Hermione suddenly.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because its rude to ditch them, and they might be worried about where I am," explained Hermione. Draco didn't seem to understand her reasoning, but didn't say anything.

"How do we get a house elf to help us?" asked Neville still wondering where they were going to find one, since he had never seen one.

"That's easy," said Hermione. "Dobby!"

There was a loud crack and suddenly Dobby was in the room, "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"We need your help Dobby," said Hermione politely. "I need you to get all of our things and bring them here." Dobby nodded and looked around, but when he saw Draco he looked up at Hermione with a questing look, "yes even his. There has been something of an accident and the three of us need to leave now; and preferably as quietly as possible."

"Chicken!" squealed Lucius suddenly as he pointed at Dobby. Dobby looked at the boy with a very confused look on his face.

"That isn't a chicken," corrected Draco. "That is an elf."

"Chicken!"

"No elf."

"Chicken?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what a chicken is?" suggested Neville; however Lucius started to make little clucking noises.

"It doesn't matter," snapped Hermione. "Dobby can you do what I asked?" Dobby nodded and was gone with another crack.

"Bye, bye chicken," giggled Lucius.

"Here Neville take Snape so I can go to the common room really quick," said Hermione as she held him out to Neville.

"I can't hold him I'm. . ." he looked around and suddenly picked up Crookshanks, "I'm holding your cat."

Hermione groaned and said, "fine I will just take him with me and if anyone asks I'll just make something up."

It didn't take her long to get to the common room where Ron and Harry were waiting for her. "What took you so long H. . ." Ron stopped when he saw the child in her arms.

"Change of plans I will be going home a different way," said Hermione slightly out of breath from running up the stairs while holding a toddler.

"Who is that," asked Harry pointing at Snape. Unfortunately he got a little to close and Snape suddenly lunged out and bit his hand. "Ow what the hell!"

Hermione pulled him back and stuffed the spare hat back in his mouth, "sorry about that he seems to have a biting problem."

"Where did you get that nasty biting thing?" asked Harry

Hermione paused a moment before answering, "my parents came to pick me up, but they are watching my cousin and I was holding him when I realized you two were still waiting for me, so I just brought him." Both of her friends looked at her skeptically, but didn't say anything.

"Well I guess you will write us later then," said Ron.

"Of course," she replied cheerfully and headed back out the door, happy that she was able to end the conversation quickly.

When she opened the door to the Potions Classroom she saw that their things were in the room, but Draco, Neville, and Dobby were all watching something on the floor. When she walked over she saw that Lucius had gotten a hold of Crookshanks and was happily cuddling the cat, the cat seemed to very tolerant of the little drool monster. His little hat had fallen off so his ears showing.

"Ah cute," said Hermione. Then she looked over at Neville and asked, "douse Dobby know who that is?"

"Of course I do," replied Dobby. "Elves live a lot longer then humans I was around when Lucius was a baby. . . Though he didn't have the cat ears before." He stopped and looked around for a moment before asking, "where is Professor Snape and why are you all in his classroom?" A loud squeal from the biting monster in Hermione's arms made Dobby look over, and say a quick "never mind."

"He could actually be really useful," said Draco suddenly as he pointed at Dobby. Dobby looked at Draco with a scowl.

"Explain," replied Hermione.

"Were going to need potion ingredients and books," stated Draco, "someone might wonder why a bunch of kids are constantly buying things we normally wouldn't spend our money on, but a house elf going to pick something up is nothing out of the ordinary."

Hermione thought for a moment as she let Snape down so he could go play with Crookshanks as well. Crookshanks glared at Hermione for a moment but then surrendered to being drooled on. "I don't know it is up to Dobby. If he wants to help us then he can, but only if he wants to," said Hermione finally.

"I'll do it for Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom," stated Dobby. "Not you," he added as he looked in Draco's general direction.

"Whatever, I don't care as long as we get this fixed," said Draco. "If Granger can convince the "free elf" to take us to my summer house then we wont get as dirty from the flu." Hermione looked at Dobby and Dobby nodded. Draco picked up his father and sat on his trunk. Neville picked up Crookshanks, put on foot on his trunk and used his free hand to hand onto Dobby. Hermione picked up Snape, sat on her trunk, put one of her feet on Malfoy's trunk, and took Dobbie's other hand with her free one.

A few seconds later they were in front of a huge house on the side of a lake. "I could fit two of my houses in that," said Neville. Draco just shrugged and got off of his trunk. "I hate rich people," mumbled Neville as he put the cat down and followed Draco inside.

Draco showed them where two guest rooms were and said, "I have to go to the Ministry. Might as well get there permission to make this house a safe zone for us to perform magic in right now so we don't have to worry about it later."

Once he was gone Hermione asked Dobby to get a "few" books for her. While Neville was left alone in one of the living rooms with the toddlers.

At first it was okay because they were playing with Crookshanks, but it wasn't long before the cat got up, shook off his tormentors and jumped up onto one of the high cabinets so they couldn't reach him.

Lucius and Severus then looked at Neville as if demanding that he entertain them. "Ummm," said Neville as he looked around the room, and saw absolutely nothing that would keep the two of them entertained. As Neville looked around Lucius got up and went over to one of the table and started to pull on the table cloth as he tried to bring the candles closer to him.

Neville yelped and got up quickly and stopped him from pulling it off. When he looked down looking for Snape he saw that he was gone. A loud crash made him look over and see that Severus had knocked over a vase. Groaning Neville picked Severus and took them out of the room, and into the kitchen.

"How about we have lunch while we wait for Hermione to come back," said Neville more to himself then the kids. He put both of them on the table and asked, "okay what would you two like to eat?"

"Chicken!" squealed Lucius.

". . .okay lets work with that," said Neville optimistically as he dug around in the fridge and found that there wasn't much in it. _'it's a summer house they wouldn't keep perishable food in stock,'_ Neville suddenly though as he went into the pantry and found some canned chicken, tuna, a variant of condiments and spices along with some peanut butter, and lastly a few boxes of crackers.

He took out the crackers, peanut butter, and canned chicken and tuna and set to make "lunch". Which turned out to be putting each ingredient in a bowl and putting the bowls on the table for Severus and Lucius to pick and choose. At first it worked as Lucius ate the chicken and Severus ate the crackers while occasionally eating some of the tuna, but it was simply the calm before the storm.

Draco went to Hermione's room and found her reading as Dobby stacked more books next to her. "Hey this house is now a underage magic zone we can cast all the magic we want." Hermione didn't look up and simply nodded. Draco looked around on the floor but didn't see his father or Snape. "Where are they?"

"With Neville in the living room," she answered still not looking up from the book.

"No their not. I went their first and the only thing that was in their was a broken vase," answered Draco. Hermione stopped reading and looked up at Draco right as they both heard a loud crash and Neville cursing from the kitchen.

When they got there Neville had one under each arm. They were both covered in tuna, chicken, peanut butter and cracker crumbs. The bowl of peanut butter was currently making itself at home on top of Neville's head. Hermione just blinked at them while Draco just started laughing.

Neville glared at Draco before saying, "take them away from me before I accidently kill them.

Hermione looked at them for a bit before saying, "I think its bath time for them, but we need more clothes for them.

Draco looked at Dobby and asked, "do you think you could find clothes for them. I don't even think we have any." Dobby nodded and was gone.

"Bath in the meantime," said Hermione as she tired her hair back and took them away from Neville. Neville went to his own room to change and clean up in a different bathroom. Draco tried to walk away but Hermione caught him, "don't even think about it your helping me."

Groaning he nodded and took his father away and followed Hermione to one of the bathrooms. Everything was fine at first, until Hermione turned the water on. Suddenly both of them decided it was time to try and get away from the tub as fast as possible.

"No you don't!" yelled Draco as he grabbed both of them, but had to fight to hold onto both as they screamed and struggled to get away from him.

After the tub was full enough Hermione turned the water off and they calmed down enough to get them out o the dirty clothes. But it turned into a fight again when they tried to put them in the water.

Eventually they both decided they would scream until it was all over. When Neville came to tell them that Dobby had gotten clothes he saw that both Draco and Hermione were soaking wet each holding a very pissed off child with their little cat ear flat on against their hair as they cuddled down into the soft towels.

Neville held up the clothes and smiled. His classmates glared at them, but luckily getting them dressed wasn't as big of a fight as the bath had been, and since they had fought the bath so hard they both were practically falling asleep as they got dressed.

Once Lucius and Severus were asleep they all cleaned up the rooms that had been destroyed, and made a list of things that they still needed which included, food, and entertainment for the monsters.

"Well day one is complete," said Neville in an cheerful but exhausted tone. The others just groaned as Dobby promised to have everything done by the time they woke up the next day.

AN :

Wooh chapter 2. At this rate I am guessing this will be about a 4 to 5 chapter story.

P.S. I like hear people's opinions


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning the three of them were woken up by screaming from the room that had been designated as the Monster's Room. The night before they had moved everything breakable, heavy, or even slightly menacing looking out of the room. It was now just a bare room with a low bed in it that Severus and Lucius shared. When they got to the room and opened the door they saw Lucius sitting right in front of the door crying. Severus was still sitting up in the bed, but was also crying; most likely from being woken up by Lucius.

Draco groaned and picked up his dad and said, "couldn't they of woken up after 6am?" Hermione just snorted and went over and picked put Severus, and walked towards the kitchen. They saw Dobby had already gotten breakfast together for them, which all of them were thankful for since none of them really knew how to cook. Along with two high chairs and a box of toys.

"I got a few toys for them so they wouldn't by such a hassle," said Dobby.

As he went over to a box and took out a little stuffed chicken and handed it to Lucius. "Chicken!" Dobby went back to the box and took out a stuffed bear and handed it to Severus, who was now sitting in one of the highchairs.

He looked at it a moment before he bit it ear. However his own ears went back and he spit the bear out of his mouth and glared at it before pushing it off his tray; and started to kick the tray and screech. Hermione picked up a piece of bacon and handed it to him, which he devoured happily. Quickly they made two plates with small pieces of pancake and bacon it.

Unlike Severus Lucius looked at his chicken and then the food and carefully tucked the chicken next to him so it wouldn't get in the way before he started to eat. However his careful behavior stopped there as he quickly made a huge mess of his food and threw what he didn't want on the floor. Draco, Hermione, and Neville ignored them until they were done with their own breakfast. By the time they were finished the little monsters were throwing what was left of their breakfast at each other.

Hermione cleaned them up while Draco got the dishes and Neville took care of the floor. Dobby was in the living room making it safe for the little monsters to play in, and had hinted he had found something that should keep them occupied for a long time. Once everything, and everyone, was cleaned up, Hermione brought up the crucial matter at hand, "Which one of you gets to watch them for the day?"

A few seconds past where both boys looked confused before quickly pointing at the other person and spouting several reason they shouldn't be the one that has to watch them.

"I watched them yesterday!"

"Only for about 2 hours, and I was at the Ministry! Besides I was helped give them a bath!"

"I was busy getting peanut butter out of my hair!"

"Shut up both of you!" snapped Hermione. "Rock, Paper, Scissors to find out who has to watch them today.

"What?" replied both of them at the same time.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something under her breath before saying, "I am thinking of a number between 1 and 10 what is it?"

"4," replied Neville

"7," Draco said soon after.

"It was 9, Draco was closest so he wins." Draco made a little ha ha motion before Hermione continued, "But tomorrow he will have to watch them."

"What about you?" asked Neville.

"I am the best at doing research and figuring out what we have to do. I can't spend my days watching them," said Hermione sweetly as she carried Severus to the living room that Dobby had set up. Both boys grumbled but followed her.

When they entered the room Draco saw a strange box with glass on one side in the middle of the room. "What is that?" he asked in confusion.

"It's a television," replied Hermione. "But how will it work without any electricity?"

"Its magicked so it doesn't need it," replied Dobby. "Also the man I bought it from was bragging that it had all the "channels" of a muggle television, but I am not sure what he means by that."

Hermione made a "hmm" sound and went over to the TV and turned it on. She found the remote on the top of the TV, and checked to make sure that it worked and was pleased to find it did. Quickly she showed Neville and Draco how to turn the sound up and down along with how to change the channels. Lucius seemed fascinated by the TV as he poked at it, "don't sit to close," scolded Hermione. "If you sit like that to long you will go blind."

Draco picked up Lucius and put him on the couch, where he was still fascinated by the TV as he clutched at his little stuffed chicken. Neville sat on the couch next to him and Hermione put Severus on the other side of Neville and handed him the little bear he had thrown on the floor earlier. Hermione flipped through the channels until she found Sesame Street, and dropped the remote on the couch next to Lucius. "What is this?" asked Neville after watching a new seconds of it.

"It's a children's show. I liked it when I was little, so it should keep them occupied," explained Hermione' however as if to disagree with her, Lucius picked up the remote and pressed a few of the number buttons and the channel changed.

"_These are not the droids you are looking for_," said the TV as Lucius squealed happily and clapped.

Hermione tugged the remote from him and handed it to Neville and said, "just press the back button and it will go back to what I had on." Neville nodded and looked at the remote, found the button, and went back to Sesame Street. Lucius glared at the TV occasionally glancing at the remote, while Severus sunk into the cushions of the couch and made a little "thppp" sound as he threw his bear at the TV.

With that Draco and Hermione left Neville alone with the two munchkins, who at the moment were being good. As Neville watched the show he began to think the show was more then a little repetitive. Glancing to his right he saw Lucius paying more attention to his chicken then the TV. Looking over to his left he saw Severus laying facedown on the cushion occasionally kicking his feet as his tail twitched back and forth in an annoyed fashion.

Looking behind him as if checking to make sure Hermione wasn't there he pressed the back button again and the show that Lucius had changed it to by accident came back on. He found the idea of flying around in a metal craft in space a lot more entertaining, and apparently so did Lucius since he had stopped playing with his chicken to look at the TV again. Severus was now lying on his back looking at the TV upside-down, but at least he didn't have the same annoyed twitch to his tail anymore.

After awhile Neville became absorbed in the movie, there was apparently a marathon going on; which made Neville happy since he found the story interesting. As the first movie ended Neville stretched and looked back at Lucius to find him still just as absorbed in the TV, but when he looked to his left he saw that Severus was gone.

Groaning he got up and started to look around the room. After he had looked under everything that he could hide under in the room he left the room and started to look through the house. He tore through the whole first floor of the house, and only found subtle signs that the little monster had been there. The whole role of toilet paper in the toilet showed that he had at least at some point been in the bathroom.

A few flower pots had been dug around in and leaving a train of dirt to the kitchen; where the pantry door was open and a box of crackers lay open on the floor and scattered everywhere along with the dirt. As he followed them to the back kitchen door they stopped, at first he thought that Severus must of turned around, but then suddenly Crookshanks came through a little flap in the door. _'he couldn't of gone through . . .oh shit.'_

Panicked Neville flung the door open and went outside onto the patio, "Severus! Where are you?"

"Mine!" yelled a little voice. Looking around Neville saw that he was only a little ways form the porch sitting under one of the pine trees next to the lake.

Running down to him Neville glared at him but then just sighed with relief that he had found the little monster. Severus was completely covered in mud and wet, apparently he had fallen into part of the lake. "I don't even care anymore come on lets get you. . . " Neville stopped when he saw something fuzzy move in Severus's hand. "what is that."

Severus dropped a little mouse next to him. To Neville's horror the little thing was still alive, barely. "What do you want me to do with that?" Severus just looked up at him with his little ears perked, but then he looked down and pushed the little creature a little closer to Neville, and went back to staring up at him. Eventually he got a rock and ended the poor little things misery.

Once he killed it Severus squealed happily and held up his hands asking to be picked up. Slightly disturbed Neville picked up the little mud ball and carried him back to the house, a arms length so he found get muddy. Neville decided it would be easiest to just clean him up in the sink, and was happy to find that He didn't fight the bath like he had last time, probably because he was cold from the lake water and was happy to be warm again.

After Severus was clean Neville quickly cleaned up the mess and went back to the living room to find that the only thing Lucius had done while he had been gone was get closer to the TV. Sighing he picked up Lucius and the little bear as well and sat back down on the couch. This time when Neville gave the bear to Severus he didn't throw it away, apparently tired from his adventure and curled up on the couch and went to sleep with it instead.

All the movies were over and a new show called Star Trek had been playing for awhile when Hermione and Draco came back to relieve him of his babysitting duty. "Anything interesting happen?" asked Hermione.

Neville was quiet for a little bit before replying, "no mostly everything was alright." Another long pause and he asked, "what does it mean when a cat brings you a live mouse?"

Both Hermione and Draco seemed confused by he sudden question but Hermione was able to answer it, "well when a cat brings you a dead mouse it means that they want to share their kill with you, but a live mouse generally means they don't think you can take care of yourself and are trying to teach you how to hunt." After a moment she asked, "Did Crookshanks bring a live mouse inside."

Neville shook his head, "no he caught, or found, one. It is probably the second one since I think he is to clumsy to catch one on his own." He pointed down at the little black ball that was currently fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"Well that isn't good," said Hermione. "It means he is adapting more cat like behavior then human. We'll have to change them back as soon as we can.

"Speaking of which," said Neville how is that coming along?"

"Good," answered Draco. "We have found two spells that will reverse the effects, now we just need to combined them, and then brew the potion and were done."

"Easier said then done," sighed Hermione. "But it's a start."

AN

I hate Sesame Street, no I don't have a reason. I just hated how my babysitter always wanted me to watch it instead of letting me watch Star Wars like I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Draco wasn't woken up by screaming, but instead a was woken up by something hitting him in the head with a stuffed bear. Groaning he finally sat up to see Severus sitting by his head hitting him with his bear. Looking around he saw Lucius was also sitting on the bed, but closer to his feet, and a few feet away from him was Neville. "I take it you're the one that brought them here?"

Neville nodded, "hey but me and Hermione were nice. We let you sleep in and already gave them breakfast. The TV is already set up to watch videos. I told Hermione what Lucius liked watching and she had Dobby get the movies."

Groaning he nodded and sat up. Taking that as hint that he understood everything Neville left. Draco left the little monsters to play around on his bed. When he was finished he saw that his father had literally gotten lost in a pillowcase. Lucius made a few unhappy mewing sounds as he tried to escape his fluffy prison. As he pulled the pillow off of his father's head he seriously started to wonder if there wasn't some truth to that "inbreeding" thing. Glancing over at Snape he saw that the child was trying to sneak up on his own tail, and would occasionally pounce on, and attack it.

"I don't even care anymore," muttered Draco as he picked them up and took them down to the living room. When he got down there was another stack of little boxes with a "note" next to them explaining how to work the tv, and dvd player. _'I could of figured it out,'_ thought Draco, but secretly knew in the back of his mind he would of had to ask her for help if she hadn't left him the note. Looking down at Lucius he asked, "what do you want to watch? Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Lucius grabbed the Star Wars case first, so it was decided. Draco had hoped for that one since there was only three disks of that and there seemed an insane number of disks for the other show. All three of them were able to watch them three movies without any drama, but after watching nine episodes of Star Trek Draco though his brain was oozing out of his ears. Severus had moved to the window and was making little annoyed sounds as he looked out the window.

"I think it is lunch time," said Draco out loud as he turned the show off, to Lucius dismay as he made sounds of extreme displeasure as he pointed at the TV and looked back at Draco.

"You can watch it later," said Draco as he picked him and Severus up and took them to the kitchen for lunch. Dobby was in the kitchen making sandwiches when they came in. For once Severus wasn't the pitching a fit as he got into his highchair without a fuss and ate his sandwich. Lucius however was pitching a fit, when Draco did get him in the high chair he pushed his sandwich on the floor and kicked his chair and cried.

Dobby snapped his fingers and suddenly it was quiet. Severus looked in shock over at Lucius but didn't remain concerned for long as he ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Thanks," muttered Draco as he ate his sandwich.

"I only did it for a moment to talk to you," replied Dobby. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. They are wondering why I am gone all the time, so I wont be able to get the ingredients the Hermione asked me to get today." Dobby then handed him a list. "I can take care of dinner still but everything else your on your own form now on. You have most of what you need anyway."

"How am I supposed to get these when I have to watch them," asked Draco in a slightly exasperated voice. Dobby dug around in one of the drawers and pulled a few things from the junk drawer. "Are those dog harnesses?"

"Better then nothing," shrugged Dobby.

"I am not putting dog harnesses on them," said Draco.

Dobby shrugged again, "suit yourself. I have to leave now." He snapped his fingers again and suddenly Lucius cries were now very loud again. Another crack and he was gone. Draco groaned again before cleaning the sandwich up off of the floor and getting another one, but before he tried to give it to Lucius he flicked him in the head to get his attention.

Lucius stopped crying immediately as if shocked that he had been hit at all. "You will stop that immediately or I will take your chicken away and not let you watch anymore Star Trek." Lucius sniffed and hugged his chicken, which up until then he had been waving around and hitting Draco with. Slowly Draco gave him the sandwich, and he set his chicken aside and ate quietly.

The rest of lunch was quiet, and afterwards Draco decided he would take them outside for a little while before he took them with him to Digaon Alley. _'Maybe if they are a little tired they wont be as much trouble,'_ thought as he took them outside. Luckily he was able to convince them to leave their stuffed animals inside so they would get them dirty.

When Draco let them loose outside they both ran around giggling as they rolled around in the grass occasional tackling each other and wrestling. After awhile Draco laid down in the grass near them and looked at the clouds. He closed his eyes for a moment and wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, but he could still hear them, and figured that they were fine if he could hear them.

Suddenly something wet and slimy was dropped on him. He shot up immediately to see that he was covered in tadpoles. Letting out a sharp yell he jumped up and tore the shirt of to get the slimy little creatures off of him. Even after the shirt was off he shuddered a bit and looked down to see Severus giggling. "No funny," snapped Draco, but this only made him laugh harder.

Growling Draco looked around and said, "where is Lucius?" He scanned the area and at first didn't see him but then looked a little higher and saw that he had somehow climbed up into a tree. He picked up Severus and jogged over to the tree and looked up, "how did you get up there?"

"The Force!" squealed Lucius as he wiggles and jumped and grabbed onto a branch and continued to climb up into the tree. Draco watched in confusion until Severus also jumped onto the trunk of the tree and started climbing; however since Draco was right there he was able to grab and pull him off of the tree. Noticing how hard he had to pull he looked at Severus's hands, _'claws? . . .they didn't used to have those!'_

Sighing he took out his wand, "_accio_ Lucius."

"Weeee!" squealed Lucius as he flew out of the tree and towards Draco so he could catch him.

"Don't do that again," mutter Draco as he took them inside so they could get cleaned up and changed into clean clothes. Once he had gotten them ready he glanced at the harnesses on the table again. _'I hope this isn't illegal,´ _ thought Draco as he put the harnesses on his current head ache.

In the end he was very glad he had done this, because once he was they went through the flu and were in Digon Ally both of them tried to run around and get into everything. "I don't think so," said Draco as he reeled them in. "Lets make a deal you both be good, and you'll get a treat." They both seemed to understand, but Draco later question if they really had because the second they were in the potions shop they were back to trying to get into everything.

"What can I help you with," asked an old witch behind the counter. Draco just handed her the list as he was suddenly pulled to the left as both Lucius and Severus ran towards a piece of shinny wrapping on the floor. Looking towards the floor the old witch suddenly laughed with glee, "oh look at them aren't they adorable. Anna come see!"

Another much younger witch walked in and looked down and had a similar reaction. "Would you two like a few gummy worms?" She looked up at Draco and said, "we have them for our customer's children. Something to keep them quiet while their parents buy things."

"Oh but you seem a bit young to have little ones," said the old witch as she got his things together.

"I am just watching them," said Draco. "Their my cousins, and then I got sent on an errand, so I had to bring them with me." While Draco talked Lucius and Severus giggled and excepted the gummy worms from the younger witch. Luckily because of the gummy worms the rest of the transaction was painless and Draco was able to lead them out of the shop without to much fuss.

It was getting later in the evening and for once there wasn't very many people crowding the streets. The lack of people allowed Draco to doubled checked the list and the ingredients in the bag as he walked. Suddenly he bumped into someone and apologized without even looking up, but when he finally did he went several shades paler then he would of normally. He recognized the ex-professor instantly and wished he could apporate right then.

"Sorry about that Mr. Malfoy," said Remus casually. "What brings you to Digon Alley?" Draco's mouth hung open as he tried to remember the lie he had been telling everyone, but before he could say anything there was two little hissing noises behind him. Both himself and Remus looked down to see Severus and Lucius glaring at Remus and hissing at him.

As if not noticing them Remus continued the conversation, "The reason I ask, is that Dumbledore is wondering where Professor Snape has gone to. Its as if he has completely disappeared, and since he is friends with your family maybe you have seen him."

"I am not the Professors keeper," snapped Draco, but right after he said it Severus tugged on his pants leg, and pointed to his mouth. "Your always hungry," hissed Draco

"Noooo," whined Severus as he pulled harder.

Draco heard some rustling and saw the Lupin had reached into his own grocery bag and pulled out a strawberry. He held the strawberry out to Severus, and it didn't take much coaxing for Severus to grab the strawberry and let Remus pick him up, and in turn letting Severus look around in the grocery bag.

The attention Severus was getting made Lucius come out from behind Draco and look at Remus. After a few seconds he made a V with his hand and asked, "fweend?"

Remus's eyebrow raised as Draco muttered to himself, "I am going to kill Longbottom for showing him Star Trek."

"Do you remember why I left Hogwarts?" asked Remus suddenly.

Draco nodded, "yes you are a werewolf."

"That's right," smiled Lupin. "but did you know that even when in human form I have a very good sense of smell."

"So," said Draco confused as to why he was being told this.

Remus glanced at Severus and Lucius and then back at Draco. Then he pointed to Snape and said, "Severus," and then pointed at Lucius, "and your father." Draco went even paler then he had been already. "They should have been taken to Pomfery there is no reason to try and take care of this by yourself."

Regaining some of his composer Draco was able to reply, "Hermione is working on it, and if you know them so well you know how much they would want to keep this quiet." Lupin was obviously shocked at hearing Hermione's name and he had heard Longbottom before that. Draco looked down and lowered his voice, "look if you want to check and make sure were doing this right then okay, but please keep it quiet. There is more to this then the simple age reversal."

This perked Remus's interest and he agreed and followed Draco to the flu network and took him to the summer house. Once at the house Remus set the groceries he had been carrying down, much to Severus's distress since he had been eating the strawberries out of it. However Draco handed him his bear so he wouldn't make a fuss.

He also handed the chicken to his father since he started to fuss when Severus got his bear. Once both seemed happy Draco took off the harnesses, and little hats showing the ears. He also took their tails out of their pants legs since they did prefer to have them free. Remus looked at the little cat children that were now currently playing on the floor and asked, "what exactly happened?"

"A big mess," replied Draco as he picked up Lucius, and Remus picked up Severus and they headed up stairs to where Hermione and Neville were. When they walked in Draco handed Hermione the potion ingredients, "this is everything that was on the list. Oh and a few things happened today."

"Thank y. . ." Hermione stopped when she saw Lupin and then glanced towards Draco nervously.

"Its alright," said Remus. "I have promised secrecy for now. I just want to know what happened." Hermione nodded and did a recap of what had happened and the arrangement they had made. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I still don't like the idea of allowing you to try and fix this, but since the three of you have gone threw such great lengths to keep it quiet then I will give you one shot to fix this."

The three of them sighed in relief at hearing this, but Remus was done talking, "just out of curiosity what were you going to do if all of this worked. They might remember what happened." This got their attention since the three of them had thought that they wouldn't remember anything,

Remus nodded, "I will help you if it all works. How long do you think it will take for you to brew that potion of yours?"

"Luckily this will only take a day. A few hours yes, but it will be done by tomorrow," answered Hermione

"Alright. I will come back tomorrow morning and spend the day here and supervise when you give them the potion. If anything should go wrong I am going to apparate them to the hospital, understand," all three of them nodded. "In the meantime I will go to Dumbledore and tell him that I found Snape and that he is just on vacation.

The children thanked him as he handed Snape to Hermione and left. Once he was gone Draco told her about the tree climbing incident. "I did notice they had claws before," said Hermione. "They just haven't used them up until now."

"Lets hope they don't use them again," muttered Neville who didn't like the idea of them having claws.

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione. "Tomorrow is the last day we will have to deal with them. No matter what happens." She paused to change how she was holding Severus so she could clean up her area a little bit. "Now lets go down stairs and get some dinner. Then you guys can show me this Star Trek I have been hearing so much about."

AN

This chapter is brought to you by Nortriptyline the cure for chronic depression, anxiety disorder, insomnia, bi-polar disorder, schizophrenia, migraines, fibromyalgia, adult ADHD, and bulimia. Nortriptyline the all around happy pill.

I didn't sleep for nearly 4 days and the doctors finally decided I wasn't pretending to have an anxiety problem. So I am medicated and will probably be able to finialy FINISH THIS. Seriously I generally get my fanfic stories out and done in under three days unless they are hella long, and this isn't. So here it is and thank you for being patient.

Reviews are like food to me so please feed the author ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remus arrived early the next morning and found Hermione making breakfast. "Shouldn't you cook something more the meat?" asked Remus as he noticed she was only making bacon and sausage.

"there are a few pancakes in the oven already. I didn't make very many because they wont eat very much of it," replied Hermione as she put the last of the bacon and sausage on the plate and put it on the table before getting the pancakes out of the oven.

Neville came down the hall holding the little monsters as they struggled to get closer to the table. Remus grabbed Severus and helped Neville put them in their highchairs. "Draco is watching the potion," said Neville when he finally got Lucius tied into the chair.

Hermione nodded and handed two plates to Neville and one for herself before turning to Remus and saying, "I'm sure you can handle them." Remus nodded and made himself some coffee. Once they were gone he handed each of the toddlers a plate of food. Both devoured the meat, but ignored the pancake before they started to whine and reach towards the plate of meat.

"I will give you more if you eat some of the pancake," said Remus as he sipped the coffee.

"No! No! No! No!" screamed Severus as he trashed around. Lucius looked at his dish, looked at Severus, then Remus and while staring at Remus pushed his dish onto the floor. Sighing Remus got up and went over to clean up the mess all while setting his coffee cup down in front of Lucius without even thinking.

After he had cleaned up he turned and noticed that Severus was gone. He panicked for a moment before realizing that he was sitting on the table eating bacon. He picked Severus up to put him back in the highchair but as soon as he picked him up and tried to take him away from the food he started to scream.

"Fine stay on the table," mutter Remus as he set Severus back down so he could continue to eat everything in front of him. He turned and noticed that Lucius had also gotten out of his highchair, but instead of getting up on the table he was running around in circles. Confused Remus walked over to the highchair and picked up his coffee mug as he watched Lucius run a trail in the floor.

He tried to take a sip of coffee but realized it was empty, "did I already drink it?" Remus mumbled to himself as he went back over to the coffee pot and got another cup; however he ended up setting it down again when he turned and saw Severus drinking the syrup out of the bottle. Remus rushed over and grabbed the bottle from him, but it was already empty, "Where are you putting all this! You've had to of eaten half your body weight!"

Remus cleaned him up and then looked at where Lucius had been but didn't find him. Turning around he saw that Lucius had opened the drawers so they made stairs so that he could climbed up onto the counter and was now drinking the coffee out of Remus's cup before he threw the empty cup across the room. Remus dove the catch the cup and looked up in time to see Lucius stand up on the counter and yell, "Fly CHICKEN!" before he jumped off of the counter, rolled on the floor, stood up and ran under the table and made a brake for the door.

Remus chased after him leaving Severus sitting on the table. Severus looked around before climbing down from the table and using the shelf stairs Lucius had made to get on the counter. He wondered around on the counter until he found the sink which he crawled into after pushing the faucet head to the other side of the sink so it wouldn't get in his way.

Severus quickly learned how to turn it on and started to play in the water. After awhile he found the sprayer and started to play with that instead quickly soaking the floor; however as soon as he got wet he stopped playing with it and got out of the sink and climbed up on top the fridge so he could dig around in the cabinets that were above the fridge.

Remus had somehow cornered Lucius and put the dog holster on him and tied him to the couch leg before he went to retrieve Severus form the table. When he entered the kitchen he saw cans littering the floor as well as the water that was all over the floor. Another can hit the floor and Remus looked up to see Severus up on the fridge. Remus went to grab but slipped allowing Severus to jumped from the fridge to a door way, grabbed the wall, slid down, and then ran out the door.

Groaning he got up and quickly cleans up the mess before running to find the monster. Luckily he found him in the room he had tied Lucius up in, who was currently impersonating a crocodile as he rolled around the floor trying to tear himself free of the leash. Severus on the other hand was on one of the curtain and was happily swinging from them. Remus pulled him from the curtains and quickly put a harness on him as well before tying him to the opposite leg of the couch.

Seeing as neither of the were about to calm down any time soon Remus turned the TV on to see if there was anything interesting to watch. _"We now return to the Exorcist."_ Remus decided against watching TV about 2 minutes later since he was reminded to much of what was currently in the room with him.

A strange noise from down the hall made him turn and notice that Lucius had chewed threw the leash and escaped. Remus quickly got up and down the hall to find the Lucius was digging in one of the large flower pots in the hall, "DIG, DIG, DIG!"

"Are you a mole or something?"

"Chicken!" was a muffled reply as Lucius was now half way into the pot of dirt. Remus grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the pot. When he turned to go back down into the living room he saw that Severus had also gotten out of the harness; however instead of chewing his way out he had simply figured out how to unbuckle the thing, and was currently running around in circles.

He was about to grab him when Severus suddenly stopped and looked at the floor before throwing up all of what he had eaten that morning, and then sat on the floor and started crying. "Okay," muttered Remus as he set Lucius down but kept his foot on what was left of the leash so he wouldn't run off while he cleaned the newest mess up really quick.

Once the hall was clean Remus took them back into the kitchen so he could clean them up in the sink. Lucius was still riled up on coffee and was a living hell to try and keep under control, but Severus was quiet for once and sat on the floor drinking a juice box while he waited for Remus to finish fighting with Lucius.

Luckily after fighting so hard against getting clean Lucius had worn himself out and was practically falling asleep when he was put on the couch with Severus. Remus put the Star Trek episode they were on in and sat with them as they took their nap on the couch. He made sandwiches for lunch and Severus still ate what seemed like twice his body weight, but other then that they were both quiet as they watched the TV.

Around dinner time Hermione came down stairs and told Remus that the potion was ready. They took the toddlers up stairs and re-dressed them in what they had been wearing before they were turned into children; which was comical to watch since both seemed confused by the over sized clothes.

"Alright," said Lupin. "We will all stand behind them so when they turn them back I can knock them out. That is if this works." The three students nodded as they fought with the little monsters to stand still and keep them facing the other direction. Eventually they won the fight and got them to drink the potion.

To Remus's surprise the potion actually worked and the two lost the cat features, and grew to their rightful age. Quickly Remus knocked them out and they both crumpled to the floor, "hopefully they don't remember that part," muttered Lupin as he levitate Lucius down stairs and onto the couch.

They all quickly made up a lie that they could all easily follow as they cleaned up and made sure everything was in its proper place before Remus took Hermione, who had decided that the books she had needed wouldn't be needed with the Malfoy's, and Neville home really quick before he came back and took Severus away.

The agreement had been that Remus would make sure Severus didn't remember anything and Draco would do the same for his father since he could still do magic in the house. Draco was doing a last check around the house when he heard something he had heard a lot of the last few days, the intro music to Star Wars.

He quickly went down the stairs and to the living room and found his father awake and watching the TV. "Your awake," said Draco as casually as he could.

"When did we get a muggle TV?" he asked as he continued to watch it

"When you were sick you kept saying you wanted one. Do you want me to get rid of it?" asked Draco.

"No its fine," replied Lucius. "We already bought it so we might as well keep it. We'll just keep it here so your mother doesn't see it."

Draco stifled a laugh before asking, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lucius shook his head, "not really just flashes of color. What happened?"

"Potion exploded. You and Snape got hit by it and had a fever for a few days, but the medics said you'd be fine." Answered Draco. "I got permission to do magic while you were sick. Now that your better I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow and tell them we can lift that now." Lucius nodded not really paying attention as he watched the TV.

AN

This took a lot longer then I wanted for two reasons. 1. I had other writing that was getting closer to a more important deadline. 2. I got sick as well as a writers block. For those of you that think that the wonderful things the monsters did in this chapter are exaggerations I will inform you that I did every several if not all of those things, (I was a Hellion). So its done, awesome, hazzah, go me. ^_^

This chapter is brought to you by the song "Sugar" and "Chic N' Stu" both by System of a Down.


End file.
